


Blast from the past

by bookchan



Category: Whistle!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 04:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookchan/pseuds/bookchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To keep in touch communication is needed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blast from the past

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynnmonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnmonster/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy this drabble!

Yo Pochi,

How's it going? I heard from Daichi that you got that teaching job at Sakura Josui that you wanted. What's it like teaching at our old Alma Mater? Is Matsushita still coaching the soccer team?

England is so different from Japan, all gray and dreary. I haven't yet found a place where I can get a simple rice dinner around here either, but it's so worth it. Tomorrow, the team has a scrimmage game and I'm going to play. Pretty soon I'm planning being a starting player. They just need some time here to realize my genius.

Shigeki


End file.
